


Zombies are very Fucking Punchable

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Funny, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Zombie, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Mandy forces Mickey to go to a Haunted House, and when a zombie pops out of nowhere Mickey punches him right in the nose. But wait this zombie is actually kind of hot. Oops
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Zombies are very Fucking Punchable

**Author's Note:**

> This year I am working at a haunted house and I work in the makeup department. It is super fun! I got this idea one night at work and just had to write this, so i hope you enjoy.

Mickey was never really into the whole Halloween thing. His parents didn’t take him trick or treating, He never wore a costume, and he never got into the whole being afraid for fun thing. The closest he ever got to getting in the spirit was stealing Candy from the neighborhood kids and throwing eggs at random houses with his brothers, so when Mandy starts talking about this Haunted House bullshit, Mickey just looks at her as if she’d grown a second head. 

“Come on Mick, It will be fun!” Mandy begs.

“What the fuck is fun about going to a place where you freeze your ass off in a long ass line just to voluntarily be so scared you piss your pants?”

“It gets the adrenaline going. Plus it’s like a tradition,” Mandy smiled.

“Mandy, when the fuck has our family ever had a tradition? Literally name one.”

“Ugh Mickey can you please just stop being a pain in the ass and go with me? I never got to enjoy fall festivities as a kid and I want to start.”

“Oh my god fine, but this is it. Don’t expect me to drink that pumpkin spice bullshit, because I ain’t doing it.”

Mickey did indeed drink the so-called ‘pumpkin spice bullshit’ and he liked it, way more than he will ever admit to his sister or anyone else for that matter. They were on their way to the middle of bum fuck nowhere and Mickey was wishing he could go back in time and tell himself that it was 45 mins away.  _ Like seriously who in their right mind drives that far just to be afraid?! _

***

Ian has been working at the Haunted House for about 3 years now. He first found out about this place when he was 17 years old and still working at the Kash and Grab. They had been struggling with Bills and with the weather quickly cooling down they had to make sure that the heat stayed on so Ian started looking for ways to make a little extra somewhere. While searching online he found an ad for actors needed during the ‘Scare Season’ and they would be paying $8.50 an hour which was more than he made at his current job so he figured why not, it could be fun. Turns out Ian loved it and it didn’t even feel like a job. So now on his 3rd season at  _ Dead Man Lurking Haunted Attraction _ he was ready to take this year by storm. 

Ian arrived at the strip of land they used for their haunted house and corn maze. it was a large open area in the middle of basically nowhere. Ian went to clock in as soon as he arrived and immediately went to costuming and makeup to get into character. Ian was usually playing the same character every night, a  [Creepy biohazard zombie.](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Bio-Hazard-Zombie-Halloween-Gas-Skull-Mask-Military-Monster-Fancy-Dress-Costume-/392710361219)

He wore a full head mask so for makeup all he had to do was get his eyes blacked out with powder. He thanked the makeup crew and pulled the mask over his head. By the time everyone was into character it was 8pm and time for them to open their gates. Ian got into place in the house and was prepared to scare. 

***

By the time Mickey and Mandy arrived at  _ Dead Man Lurking Haunted Attraction _ it was 9pm and Mickey was ready to get this over with. They stood in a line to get tickets for a while, and when they finally got up front and made their purchase the woman working the booth placed a wrist band on each of them. The bands were neon yellow with the name of the attraction on it as well as the biohazard symbol. Mandy then squealed excitedly and pulled Mickey toward the line for the haunted house. 

“I’ve never seen someone so excited to stand in a fucking line,” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Come on Mick! Don’t be a party pooper. It’s fun!”

“Yeah if you say so.”

“What’s wrong Mickey? Are you scared?” Mandy asked with an evil grin on her face.

“Fuck no bitch, it’s just a bunch of lame ass nerds in masks and makeup,” Just as Mickey finished his sentence a Zombie came up behind him making a loud snarling sound. Mickey let out a little belly scream and ducked down like he was taking cover. Mandy started cackling, as she saw the zombie coming. “Fuck you! I’d like to see how you’d react if a zombie tried to eat your head off.”

Mickey kept his eyes open wide for the rest of their time in line. He didn’t want to risk being caught off guard again. Finally they made it to the front and the staff there asked them how many they had in their group. Mandy let her know that it was just the two of them and she told them the rules. Pretty basic stuff; no drinking or smoking inside the haunted house, no flash photography, and lastly Don’t touch them and they won’t touch you. That last one Mickey was a bit skeptical about if he’s being honest. The siblings slowly made their way into the house. Mandy forced Mickey to lead the way and she had a death grip on the back of his shirt. The theme for this haunt was Zombies so Mickey shouldn’t have been surprised when they popped out everywhere acting like they were about to eat his brains, but he still got startled every time without fail. Mandy was screaming her head off and Mickey was sure her voice would be gone by the end of this. As they were walking through they were coming up on a neon room with many Biohazard signs:  _ Warning Biohazard waste storage!  _ Mickey cautiously continued ahead and Mandy’s death grip tightened. 

***

Ian was crouched behind a large biohazard container, in between the cracks he could see that the next group was coming in. He waited for the perfect moment to pop out and scare them. He watched on trying to remain as quiet as he could. The closer they got the more he could see what they looked like. They both had jet black hair. He assumed they were brother and sister just based on the way they similarly held themselves. Ian noticed that the man in front was actually very attractive, although hard to tell under the black light. Ian then realized that he had got distracted and waited slightly too long before scaring them so now with them directly beside him he popped out of his hiding spot and snarled loudly at them. They both screamed loudly frozen in place for only a beat and the next thing Ian knew a fist was flying at his face. It crash landed into his nose and Ian grabbed it over his mask cursing. The pair were still standing in front of him watching on to see what Ian did next. 

“Fucking shit Mickey! You punched him,” the girl said arms out, “Are you ok?”

“Um yeah, but i think my nose is bleeding. Here grab this radio on my hip and tell them that I need to have this looked at,” Ian said, still holding his nose. The girl quickly did as he said voicing that her brother accidentally punched him and his nose might be broken. The man, Mickey, just stood silently in the back waiting to see what happened next. Sooner than later another member of the staff opened an emergency exit door close to Ian and shuffled all three of them out quickly so the rest of the guests could continue going through as usual.

***

Mickey silently walked behind as Mandy kept berating him, saying things like ‘I can’t believe you punched him!’ and ‘what if they sue you?!’ Mickey just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Soon they arrived in a building with a large open area seeming to be a cafeteria or something. All three of them sat down in the chairs provided. A medical personnel that was there for emergencies came over to the guy Mickey had punched and asked him to remove his mask. He took it off and Mickey felt his breath catch in his throat. The guy was hot! Sure he had black shit all around his eyes, but the red hair on top of his head that was so beautifully messy and sticking up everywhere. Mickey also noticed some freckles scattered on his face and hands now too. He honestly was not expecting this face underneath that horrible mask. After fully examining this man’s beauty Mickey finally saw the blood all around his nose. “Shit man, I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to punch you. I guess it was just a reflex.”

“It’s ok, I’ve had worse,” the man said smiling, “I’m Ian by the way.”

“I’m Mandy and this is my brother Mickey,” Mandy butt in smirking and putting on her best flirty face. Mickey rolled his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you guys, although I do wish it was under different circumstances,” Ian said pointing at his nose. 

“Excuse me, I was just wondering if I could get you guys to fill out this accident report,” the lady that led them over here said handing Mandy the paper and a pen.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Mandy said, taking it and turning around to lean against the table. 

“Well your nose isn’t broken, just a little bruised, but should heal up nicely,” Stated the medic.

“Awesome, thanks,” Ian said, “Well they cleared me for the rest of the night, so I guess I’m goin home.

“Oh well, if you're open to it, Can I buy you a beer? You know to make up for having punched you and all,” Mickey asked a little hopeful. He kind of wanted to spend a little more time with this guy. He was attractive plus he did seem pretty cool. 

“Ok I could be down for that. I’d be down for a lot of things” Ian said, smirking. Wait, was he flirting with Mickey? Mickey’s gaydar sucks, but he could swear that this guy was suggesting more than just a beer. Mickey decided to play along.

“I’m game for whatever, Firecrotch,” Mickey said confidently. He saw the blush take over the redhead’s face and grinned to himself. 

When Mandy finished the paperwork the three of them went to a bar nearby and they got to know Ian. Mickey was starting to think that Maybe Halloween wasn’t such a dumb holiday after all, and maybe Mandy was right and starting a tradition wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 


End file.
